


Secret Weapon

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was soon apparent that Patience wouldn't be able to shake her, and she glared at Mal. "I guess you were armed after all."</p><p>"Her? Oh, no. River here is positively soft and cuddly."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Weapon

Patience still ruled Whitefall, and still wasn't particularly gratified to see the crew of the Serentiy gracing her moon. "Mal, you never learn nothin'," Jayne muttered, spitting on the ground in distaste.

"Now, Patience, don't be hasty," Mal said in an obliging manner, hands up in a peaceful gesture. "We got a legal load of goods, you got coin. It don't have to get any kind of hostile."

"Oh, but it does, Mal," Patience sighed from atop her horse, shotgun slung across her lap. She ignored Zoe's sigh and Jayne's grumbling. The slight girl beside them was someone that Patience didn't know, but she didn't seem to be overly threatening at all. "You see, this is _my_ moon and _my_ people, and I got a reputation to upkeep."

Before Mal could say anything else, the girl stepped forward. She wasn't armed and was dressed in loose and overlarge dresses, as if she could simply disappear into them. Jayne hissed something at her, Zoe looked dismayed and Mal snapped "River!"

She reached out and touched the nose of the horse Patience was riding. "Cruelty," she began in a soft voice, "is the refuge of one that has lost control. It's the means to the end when there is no end in sight, when greed no longer serves its own currency. You are cruel, Patience Margaret Howard, and you are greedy. You are petty in your ways of cruelty, of twisting lives for your own amusement."

Patience had started to say something cutting, her shotgun swinging out. River took it in hand and _yanked_ the weapon down, causing Patience to jerk in the saddle and nearly fall. River caught her by the front of her shirt and dragged her the rest of the way off of the horse. She didn't move despite the other shotguns being aimed in her direction or the ragged nails of Patience's hands digging at her arms and face.

It was soon apparent that Patience wouldn't be able to shake her, and she glared at Mal. "I guess you were armed after all."

"Her? Oh, no. River here is positively soft and cuddly."

"She's the girl on the Cortex, isn't she?" Patience asked, trying to twist and get a better look at River. River shifted her grip, nearly lifting Patience off of the ground. "I think my curiosity can go unsatisfied now."

"Shall we trade?" Mal asked, all grins and smiles.

***

"You worried for me," River murmured, approaching Jayne in the rec room later.

"You're the pilot and was gon' get shot. 'Course I worried." His voice was gruff, and he didn't look up from contemplating the cards on the table in his game of solitaire.

She sat beside him, perilously close for his comfort. River could practically hear his heart pounding in his chest, and though his expression didn't change, his respirations did. "No," she corrected quietly. "You're worried about _me._ As River, not as pilot."

Jayne didn't immediately answer; he kept moving the cards around in his hands until she reached out and took them from him. "Whaddaya want?" he growled.

"The Captain sees me as a weapon."

"So? You got training and got better aim than he does."

"You do as well, but he doesn't place you into that position the same way he does with me. You see me as something more than that. You see me as human. As a _woman."_ River could hear his heart race at that pronouncement, and she smiled when he turned to glower at her. "You see me as _desirable."_

He muttered under his breath, but it was no worse than _feng le._ In truth, he had stopped saying truly insulting things long ago, and had spent more time looking at her than anything else. River thought perhaps he would never really act on his looking or thinking; her brother was protective and everyone else on the ship thought him callous and stupid.

River knew better, and she leaned in to kiss him on the corner of his mouth, soft and gentle, just a little unsure of how he would respond. "I see you as desirable, too."

Though she could almost hear the incredulous _What the hell is going on?_ thought, River was gratified that she hadn't misjudged him so much. He kissed her full on the mouth, longing in his touch as he grasped her shoulder. She twisted in his grasp so that his hand fell to her breast, and it was just as sensitizing as she had hoped it would be. "Your bunk," she whispered against his mouth, smiling at the startled look on his face. "I'll let you collect your cards, and I'll wait for you below. Simon is with Kaylee, and everyone else is occupied with other pursuits. I promise I'll be quiet."

Jayne cleared the table as fast as he could as soon as she left, then slipped down into his bunk. She was lying on his bed naked, her dress discarded on the floor. She was looking at the pinups he had, and wasn't terribly concerned by them or the various weapons stashed around his room.

For a split second, Jayne was very aware of the fact that she could use any of them to kill him. Then again, River _was_ a weapon, and could kill him with her bare hands. River was dangerous and possibly not very balanced. At this point, however, he didn't care.

Jayne touched and kissed the exposed skin, smiling a little at River's impatient sound. "Lookit. You're the one that knows about piloting and weapons. I'm the one that knows about weapons and sexin', _dong ma?"_ At her nod, he settled down beside her and got back to licking at her stomach or brushing his fingers across the insides of her thighs, deliberately teasing her. She was relieved when he finally bent down to lick at her clit, though it was a fun kind of tension that was building inside of her. He used soft and gentle strokes before giving in and pressing in harder circles to get her wet and ready.

When he pushed into her, it stung as if pierced with a knife and River gasped. Jayne stilled in shock, but she reached up and pulled on his hips so he wouldn't back out. "Please," she whispered, "I want this. Show me what you can do."

That was all the encouragement Jayne needed to continue, and River opened her senses wider than usual. That let her feel the pleasure Jayne had in this, which eclipsed the stretch in her thighs and the discomfort that was almost but not quite pain. She could feel the pleasure build inside of him, take it in as her own. She couldn't help but laugh and arch up against him, especially when he pressed his fingers against her clit, stroking her. It was almost too much, and she must have fed some of the sensation back at him. Jayne managed not to make noise as he came, his tension suddenly being released.

He laid out on his bed beside her, looking a little awkwardly at her lithe form as she stretched her arms above her head. "Um..."

"Next time you can make me feel that, too," River told him sweetly. She chanced a kiss on his mouth when he stared at her. Apparently all of her bare skin left him gobsmacked and unable to think of any reasons why this couldn't continue.

Hm... Another weapon in her arsenal, then.


End file.
